


trade / down-low

by Integrity_8812



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integrity_8812/pseuds/Integrity_8812
Summary: Минсок ловит себя каждый раз на том, что едкое, грызущее изнутри, будто выталкивает его отсюда. За пределы круга доверия и стаи.





	trade / down-low

Просторный кабинет с длинным столом, за которым осталось лишь два пустующих места, кажется сейчас слишком тесным. Минсок ловит себя каждый раз на том, что едкое, грызущее изнутри, будто выталкивает его отсюда. За пределы круга доверия и стаи.  
  
Господин Ким стоит к ним спиной, сложив руки на груди. Пиджак дорогого костюма натягивается на широкой спине, ясно показывая, что в физической подготовке даже в своем возрасте он может дать фору всему молодняку вместе взятому. Все молчат, чутким слухом пытаясь не отсчитывать секунды вместе с настенными часами. Никто не смеет напомнить, что прошло уже пятнадцать минут с момента, как они собрались.   
  
— Сегодня потрясающая погода, верно?   
  
Низкий голос заставляет невольно вздрогнуть всех присутствующих. Минсок чувствует терпкий запах напряжения от каждого, облаченного в костюм, члена стаи. Обманчиво спокойный голос не вводит в заблуждение никого — вожак недоволен. И в этом есть и его, Минсока, вина. Не связался. Господин Ким это знает, и кажется, что обращается именно к нему.  
  
Все кидают взгляды в сторону гипнотизирующего ручку перед собой Минсока. Кажется, он может уловить даже чужие мысли вместе с усилившимся запахом менее спокойных из собравшихся.   
  
— Да, господин Ким, — Минсок готов погладить себя по голове, потому что получается сохранять спокойствие.   
  
Вожак поворачивается к нему, чуть прищуриваясь и улыбаясь уголком губ. Минсок выдерживает взгляд, но невольно сглатывает, смутно видя сейчас в облике крепкого мужчины знакомое, находящееся под запретом в голове и глубже.  
  
Дверь распахивается внезапно, и в кабинет входят опоздавшие.  
  
— Прости, отец, нам пришлось немного задержаться.  
  
Глубокий бархатистый голос заставляет напрячь плечи. Брюнет опускается в кресло возле него, и Минсок старается не дышать, чувствуя, как легкие заполняет чужим терпким запахом. Девушка, недовольно плюхнувшаяся напротив, только после предупреждающего рыка брата послушно опускает глаза в стол.  
  
— Что ж, теперь мы можем начать.  
  
Господин Ким хмыкает, опускаясь в кожаное кресло во главе стола. И все время, пока проходит совет, Минсок старается отвлечься от щекочущего ноздри удушающего запаха, будто специально усилившегося. На повестке дня очередной конфликт с людской конкурирующей компанией. С волками никто не спешил связываться, и только эти каждый раз пытались вставить палки в колеса, прекрасно осознавая весь риск оказаться с перегрызенным горлом где-то под землей в густом лесу. Пытаются казаться смелыми только потому, что соглашение, заключенное когда-то их предками, приведет сразу к их стае. Без суда и следствия, по еще старым законам, но уже в обществе, погрязшем в нескончаемых цифрах и исчезнувших ценностях.  
  
— Они сделали нам предложение о сотрудничестве, — сразу переходит к делу вожак. — Договор, который мы должны были подписать с Китаем и который упустили в последний момент, они готовы отдать. Это будет залогом.   
  
Залогом того, что придется сосуществовать. Минсок знает, что к власти пришел молодой наследник, которому никогда не нравились напряженные отношения со стаей. Только волки не любят делиться.  
  
— И мы примем эту подачку?   
  
Недовольный голос звучит так близко, что Минсок чувствует, как чужое дыхание касается выбритого виска.   
  
Вожак на комментарий реагирует лишь взглядом, который пригвождает к полу всех, кроме самого брюнета. Минсок чувствует, как его волк поджимает уши, чувствуя неимоверное давление, но внешне этого никак не показывает. Лишь хватается за чужую коленку в черных отглаженных брюках. Брюнет возле него вздрагивает и нехотя подчиняется, отводя взгляд.   
  
Совет сворачивается быстрее, чем обычно, но кабинет пустеет незамедлительно.   
  
— Минсок и вы двое, останьтесь.  
  
Мин, который ожидал подобного исхода, даже шага не делает по направлению к выходу. Лишь встает, отдергивая пиджак и заводя руки за спину. Господин Ким хмуро смотрит на детей, и Минсок ощущает легкое чувство ностальгии. Когда-то в детстве, когда они втроем были еще совсем дурным молодняком, им прилетало почти ежедневно. Но сейчас взгляд вожака отдает чем-то неприятным и вязким. Это – мелькающее разочарование.  
  
Ынхи, до этого пытавшаяся слиться со стулом, почти скулит под давлением альфы отца. Молодой омеге уже двадцать три, но она еще не вошла в брачный возраст и не может полностью противостоять влиянию сильных волков. Минсок знает, как беспокоится вожак по этому поводу. И как беспокоится Чонин. Который готов бросить вызов отцу прямо на совете, заранее забирая весь гнев на себя.   
  
— В Китай полетите вы, — спокойно говорит господин Ким, взяв ненужные эмоции под контроль. Ынхи вскидывает взгляд на отца, распахивая шире глаза. — Все необходимые бумаги уже готовы. Вылет запланирован через три дня.   
  
Господин Ким отворачивается, показывая, что разговор окончен. Ынхи несколько секунд беспомощно смотрит ему в спину, а потом переводит взгляд на брата. Чонин хмурится, но даже не собирается возражать. Ким старший никогда не любил прелюдии, поэтому говорил прямо, четко и по делу. И каждая фраза — не просьба, а приказ.   
  
Чонин встает, кидая недовольный взгляд на младшую, что тут же подрывается.   
  
— Мы не подведем тебя, отец, — уверенно говорит Чонин и склоняется в ровном поклоне. Ынхи смиренно повторяет за братом.  
  
— Я очень надеюсь на это, Чонин, — брюнет невольно вздрагивает от этих слов и поджимает губы.   
  
Он выпрямляется и твердым шагом идет к двери, проходя мимо Минсока. Так близко, что слышно, как трется ткань на их пиджаках, соприкасаясь. И запах, сильный и цепкий, заставляет сглотнуть, все так же гипнотизируя спину вожака. Вся сила воли уходит на то, чтобы не дать убыстриться ритму собственного сердца.   
  
Когда за ними закрывается дверь, господин Ким поворачивается к Минсоку и позволяет себе издать заметный лишь для острого волчьего слуха усталый выдох. Он смотрит на подобравшегося парня и кивает на кресло, предлагая присесть. Вокруг темных внимательных глаз — паутинки едва заметных мимических морщинок. И лучи солнца, проникающие в кабинет сквозь большое окно, освещают посеребренные виски. Вожак силен и все еще может любого из них вывернуть наизнанку одним своим давлением, но он стареет. Минсок чувствует, что от осознания этого щемит в груди. Время слишком быстро бежит, и Мин знает, кто должен следующим сидеть в этом кресле. Кто уже сейчас способен оказывать сильное влияние на других волков.   
  
— У меня будет к тебе одна просьба, сынок.  
  
Минсок вздрагивает, ощущая, как на языке появляется что-то вязкое и тошнотворное. Сжигающее изнутри. Потому что привычно слетевшее с чужих губ «сынок» напоминает о том, что хочется исчезнуть. Самоликвидироваться, чтобы избавиться от бесконечной вины и будущих разочарований. Потому что «сынок» с того самого момента, как погибли родители. С момента, как вожак принял к себе сына своего друга и подарил ему семью новую, вырастившую из него сильного альфу. Сильного, да не настолько, чтобы устоять перед гадким и пожирающим изнутри.  
  
Господин Ким протягивает руку и включает измельчитель. Минсок понимает, что разговор не должен услышать никто.   
  
— Ты знаешь, что я доверяю тебе, как себе или собственным детям, Минсок, — мужчина смотрит уверенно, пока волк перед ним тщательно следит за собственным пульсом и запахом. — И я готов доверить тебе даже то драгоценное, что у меня осталось. Я готов доверить тебе свою дочь.  
  
Минсок непонимающе смотрит на вожака, который чуть улыбается и смотрит прямо в глаза.  
  
— Я давно чувствую на тебе ее запах. Она сейчас чиста, потому что пока не «представилась» окончательно из-за... — он замолкает, оставляя несказанную фразу повисшей в воздухе. — На ней не остается ничего, но на тебе учуять можно.   
  
Минсок теряет на секунду контроль над собой, давая сердцу пуститься вскачь. Он никогда не думал, что на нем действительно остается. Что это не эфемерное на самом деле, не чертова одержимость.   
  
— Не знаю, сколько вы хотели скрывать это от меня, — в тоне его голоса проскальзывают опасные нотки, потому что вожак не любит, когда чего-то не знает. А Минсок про себя отвечает тихим «всегда». Это навсегда должно было остаться между ними. — Но и по тому, как ведет себя Ынхи, мне стало все понятно.   
  
Может, так оно и есть. Может, все было бы намного проще, если бы это оказалось правдой. Только вот от происходящего смеяться хочется. Минсок даже здесь налажал.   
  
— Я знаю, что никто лучше тебя не сможет о ней позаботиться. Это и есть моя просьба, Минсок.  
  
  
  
Минсок не помнит, что ответил. Не помнит и то, как закончился разговор и он вышел из кабинета. Кажется, сознание вернулось к нему в туалете, когда холодная вода попала на лицо.   
  
Он почувствовал его присутствие раньше, чем услышал. Чужой запах, который не преследовал около недели, пока его обладатель отсутствовал, ударил по чуткому нюху мгновенно, заставляя почти задохнуться. Он поднимает глаза, встречаясь в зеркале с чужим темным взглядом. Минсок отвечает, пока его волк царапается изнутри. Скулит и тянется, как щенок.   
  
— О чем говорили с отцом?   
  
Чонин неспешно подходит к нему со спины, держа руки в карманах брюк. В костюме, идеально сидящем по фигуре, альфа кажется старше своих лет. И так похож на господина Кима, что Минсок сглатывает противное чувство вины снова.   
  
— Просил приглядеть за Ынхи во время поездки в Китай, — отвечает почти честно, сильнее цепляясь пальцами за раковину, когда сзади прижимается чужое горячее тело.   
  
Минсок крепче и является одним из самых сильных в стае, но его волк, уже давно признавший другого вожака, не позволяет дать в такие моменты отпор. Даже когда человек этого очень хочет. Просто потому что животное не понимает, что признанным им, как вожак, альфа привязывает человека по-другому.   
  
— Он теперь не доверяет мне собственную сестру? — Чонин весело фыркает, пуская мурашки по телу Минсока, когда чужое дыхание касается уха.   
  
Брюнет кладет ему подбородок на плечо, опуская руки поверх чужих ладоней, цепляющихся за белоснежную керамику. Минсок ощущает, как тело привычно реагирует на чужое присутствие вдруг разливающимся спокойствием, и невольно расслабляется. Он понимает, что это делает Чонин, но окончательно признать то, насколько сильно влияние, унизительно.   
  
Он смотрит в темные, блестящие на свету глаза и сглатывает, замечая, как жадно это движение прослеживает Чонин. А в голове лишь прошедший разговор и чужое уверенное «ты знаешь, что я доверяю тебе». Доверяет. Настолько, что при первом подозрении не запретил даже думать о любимой дочери, а дал благословение. Минсок смотрит на Чонина и понимает, что они действительно похожи. Просто чертовски похожи, хоть и разнояйцовые. Даже запах. Минсоку мерзко от того, что он чувствует мимолетное облегчение. Потому что Ынхи обязательно приобретет свой индивидуальный запах, когда окончательно «представится», а пока она и не понимает, насколько он ей благодарен.   
  
Чонин ведет носом по его шее, жадно вдыхая. Минсок не понимает, где они так согрешили, что природа допускает все происходящее. Лишь откидывает голову на крепкое плечо, прикрывая глаза. А горячие ладони заставляют кровь бурлить, оглаживая кожу сквозь белоснежную выглаженную рубашку.   
  
— Я скучал, — низко признается Чонин, и Минсоку хочется закрыть уши, чтобы не слышать.   
  
Потому что только в детстве они могли сказать эту фразу так спокойно, когда расставались на лето. Тогда в это не вкладывалось столько всего. Он целую неделю терпел, ограничиваясь разговорами на отвлеченные темы во время всего их отъезда с Ынхи. И сейчас, когда контроль снова дает слабину, жалкое осознание собственной слабости злит до нервного рыка. И чужие зубы, опасно прошедшиеся по шее, отрезвляют мгновенно.   
  
Минсок внезапно сверкает пожелтевшими глазами и предупреждающе оскаливается, заставляя Чонина отступить от неожиданности. Он удивленно смотрит на Минсока, размазывающего каплю выступившей крови из царапины на горле. Уже через секунду очередного следа не остается.   
  
Глаза Чонина опасно темнеют, когда он вдруг прищуривается и спрашивает снова:  
  
— Что тебе сказал отец?  
  
И Минсока злит эта проницательность больше, чем что-либо еще.   
  
— Что благословляет нас с Ынхи.  
  
Отчего-то хочется ударить побольнее. И получается, потому что Чонин вдруг хмурится и поджимает губы.   
  
— Какого черта, Мин?  
  
Минсок застегивает непослушными пальцами пиджак и отдергивает его, поворачиваясь к Чонину и смотря на него уже глазами темного шоколада.   
  
— Он подумал, что на мне ее запах, — он поправляет запонки, стараясь отвлечься и сделать голос более холодным. — Все знают, что Ынхи скоро должна «представиться». И господин Ким...  
  
Он не договаривает, потому что Чонин издает такой рык, что его внутренний волк почти инстинктивно вырывается наружу, готовясь себя защитить. Но внешне только пульс, который стало сложнее контролировать, говорит о том, что Мин нервничает.   
  
— Ты этого не сделаешь, — припечатывает брюнет, и в этой фразе такое давление, что более молодой и слабый волк уже бы поджал уши и забился в угол. Но Минсок стойко выдерживает его взгляд, понимая, что появившаяся решимость и неделя тренировок позволяют абстрагироваться от чужого удушающего запаха.  
  
— Не сделаю. И именно поэтому с этого самого момента я намерен держаться как можно дальше. Если понадобиться, я даже уйду из компании или переведусь в филиал в Китае.  
  
Чонин вдруг резко подается вперед, но тормозит, когда видит в чужой напряженной позе готовность дать отпор. Чужой, усилившийся от злости запах, который с самого первого обращения не мог сравниться ни с чьим другим, забивается в ноздри, заставляя внутреннего волка нетерпеливо биться внутри. Даже мимолетная вероятность того, что они могут быть так далеко, выводит из себя. Даже единожды допущенная мысль, что Минсок может принадлежать кому-то еще, заставляет удлиниться клыки. Чонин вдруг осознает, насколько на самом деле все далеко зашло. Он беспомощно выдыхает и уходит, хлопая хлипкой дверью туалета так, что бьет по чувствительному слуху.  
  
Минсок несколько секунд смотрит на то место, где стоял Чонин, а потом поворачивается к раковине и включает сильный напор. Намыливает тщательно руки — все, до чего есть возможность дотянуться сейчас, — и пытается смыть с себя все. Содрать вместе с кожей все гадкие желания и чужой запах, находящийся, кажется, даже под тонкими слоями эпителия.  
  
  


◐ ◯ ◑

  
  
  
До отлета Минсок просит у вожака день для отдыха, за который бы он успел изучить бумаги и освежить свои знания в китайском языке. Господин Ким просьбу принял, но озабоченного взгляда не скрыл. Мин как никогда был благодарен ему за то, что не пришлось отвечать ни на какие вопросы, потому что тогда бы он сразу сказал правду.  
  
Но все планы на спасительное одиночество рушатся, когда Минсок возвращается домой ближе к восьми вечера, а за дверью чует знакомый запах. Волк внутри начинает неспокойно метаться, реагируя на беспокойство хозяина.   
  
Но знакомый девичий голос заставляет невольно выдохнуть:  
  
— Я ведь могу и сама открыть, Минсок-а.  
  
Ынхи, стоящая на пороге, заправляет мешающую шоколадную прядь за ухо и улыбается. Минсок невольно в сотый раз отмечает, что все же разные. Они совершенно разные. И улыбка, заставляющая основную массу свободных альф стаи таять, не цепляет. Да и запах, который он перепутал лишь издалека, кажется чужим без терпких мускусных ноток альфы.  
  
Девушка рассказывает долго, заполняя все пространство приятным голосом и звонким смехом. Минсок улыбается в ответ, чувствуя умиротворение и щемящую в груди ностальгию. Он уже и забыл, когда в последний раз мог себя действительно отпустить, не ощущая напряжения.   
  
— Мин, — Ынхи вдруг замолкает, и Минсоку кажется, что она наконец заговорит о том, зачем вообще пришла. — Это я говорила с отцом.  
  
Минсок отставляет уже поднесенную к губам чашку с ароматным чаем на журнальный столик и хмурится. Ынхи поджимает полные губы, и Минсок чувствует исходящую от нее обиду с примесью чего-то, что расшифровывать совсем не хочется. Он просто боится, что чувство ненависти к себе затопит окончательно.  
  
— Ынхи...  
  
Но девушка прерывает коротким жестом, улыбаясь снова мягко и накрывая его ладонь своей.  
  
— Я солгала отцу. Не знаю, смогу ли вообще когда-нибудь «представиться» после смерти матери... — Минсок замечает, как неуверенно дергаются уголки чужих губ. — Чонин увивался за тобой, как щенок, с момента первого обращения. Мне никогда не понять, потому что моя связь с волком еще не укрепилась, но брата я чувствую, как себя.  
  
Мин невольно сильнее сжимает чужую ладонь.  
  
— Ты так и не рассказала, что успела посмотреть в Лондоне. Не зря же летали.  
  
Ынхи улыбается и придвигается ближе, залезая на диван с ногами и устраиваясь в объятьях друга. Она никак не реагирует на слишком явный способ сменить тему. Лишь говорит о том, что не успела рассказать. И в каждой истории есть Чонин, который будто сидит здесь же, вместе с ними.  
  
Ынхи уходит, когда стрелка часов перешагивает за одиннадцать, отказываясь от предложения подвезти. Лишь просит вызвать такси и обнимает на прощание.  
  
— Мама всегда говорила, что мы, волки, любим один раз и на всю жизнь. Главное просто не ошибиться.  
  
Она улыбается так незнакомо и по-взрослому, что Минсок действительно осознает, как давно они все выросли. И насколько это все усложняет.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Минсок.  
  
Почти неслышно закрывшаяся дверь и теплеющий поцелуй на щеке остаются напоминанием того, что Минсок был не один.  
  
Он споласкивает чашки, пытаясь не концентрировать собственные мысли ни на чем. Но билет на завтрашний рейс до Китая напоминает о том, что его перерыв заканчивается.   
  
Уже расстегивая верхние пуговицы на так и не снятой за весь день белой рубашке, он замечает, как внутри беспокоится волк, почувствовав гостя раньше уставшего человека. Чонин, открывший дверь своими ключами, смотрит тяжело, прямо из-под растрепанной темной челки, сверкая золотистой радужкой. И даже предупреждающая об опасности напряженная поза не позволяет вовремя среагировать. Минсок просто не ожидает, когда Чонин бросается вперед. Внезапное нападение выходит резким, грубым и почти болезненным, когда альфа со всей силы стискивает Мина со спины.   
  
Минсок только теперь понимает, по витающему в воздухе запаху злости, что это всерьез. Он выворачивается, оскаливаясь и с готовностью уходя от следующего захвата. Чонин становится злее с каждым пропущенным ударом, всеми силами стараясь обездвижить. Минсок не нападает, лишь защищается, надеясь, что брюнет остынет. Но Чонин сейчас — один сплошной вызов и комок всего темного, от чего волкам нужно держаться подальше. Потому что чужой, хоть и такой похожий запах на Минсоке — то, что застилает глаза от злости.   
  
Мин осознает, что жадно хватает каждое ловкое движение другого альфы. Пропускает удары, стойко принимая тут же заживающие раны, и понимает, что даже если ему сейчас перегрызут горло, он просто не сможет ненавидеть. Лишь глотает жадными порциями вязкий воздух, пропитанный злостью и медленно возрастающим возбуждением.  
  
Чонин оказывается сзади неожиданно быстро, опрокидывая на пол и пригвождая к ворсистой поверхности собственным телом и громким рыком. Минсок чувствует, как по позвоночнику пробегают мурашки. Дышит тяжело и дуреет. От запаха и горячего чужого тела. А Чонин зло хватает за воротник рубашки, отрывая разлетающиеся пуговицы, и сводит концы сзади, практически связывая.   
  
Заминка длится несколько секунд. Чонин тяжело дышит, крепко стискивая в руках белую ткань, и жадно мажет мутным взглядом по чистой светлой коже крепкой широкой спины. Минсок не вырывается, упираясь лбом в ворс светлого ковра и чувствуя, как в задницу упирается чужое возбуждение. Все «нельзя» сметает напором нахлынувших ощущений, когда Чонин подается вперед, жадно слизывая капельки пота, поблескивающие на искусственном свету гостиной. Губы следуют дальше, а руки затягиваются сильнее, заставляя прогнуться в спине, подставляясь под жадные поцелуи. Минсок издает едва слышный задушенный стон, который сбивает все заслонки.   
  
Чонин с рыком дергает его вверх, заставляя встать на колени. Минсок откидывает голову на чужое плечо и впускает чужой язык в рот. Глубоко настолько, что это больше похоже не на поцелуй, а на изнасилование. Но эти поцелуи — по-хозяйски, чтобы самому себе в первую очередь доказать, — привычны настолько, что почти вызвали привыкание.   
  
Усилившийся запах альфы не подчиняет, но окутывает пеленой, из которой выбираться не хочется. Хочется ближе, горячее, сильнее. Чонин кусает чужие губы, слизывая алую каплю и почти задыхаясь от чужого вкуса. Ведет губами к уху, облизывая хрящик и захватывая губами чувствительную мочку, пока свободной рукой исследует крепкое тело. Он впивается в бок до боли и проявившихся синяков. Проявившихся, но тут же исчезнувших. Это вызывает неконтролируемую злость, потому что не получается. Оставить свое, пометить, чтобы никто больше не посмел, — не получается.   
  
Он зло рычит, грубо толкая Минсока в спину, который тут же начинает сопротивляться, но оказывается лишь прогнувшимся на коленях. Это унизительное положение вызывает дрожь и чувство омерзения. А Чонин не сдергивает, а разрывает чужие брюки, жадно оставляя синяки на молочных крепких ягодицах. Он обхватывает горячей ладонью чужой уже возбужденный член и начинает двигать рукой, оставляя укусы на светлой спине. Минсок тяжело дышит и не позволяет себе стонать, отросшими когтями вцепляясь в чужую руку, все еще надежно удерживающую его в обездвиженном состоянии. Чонин никак не реагирует на боль, лишь расстегивает собственную ширинку, проезжаясь возбужденным членом между поджавшихся ягодиц.  
  
Горячие губы жадно засасывают липкую кожу с привкусом моря и желанного терпкого запаха, впитавшегося прямо под ребрами. Наливающиеся синим гематомы исчезают быстро, заставляя рычать от злости и кусать до крови, пачкая светлый ковер и некогда белоснежную рубашку алым. Хочется пометить. Так, чтобы никогда не отмыться и не содрать даже с кожей. Чтобы никто даже подумать не смел, что Минсок может принадлежать кому-то еще. Чонину давно не нужна омега, ему нужен Минсок. Равный, достойный будущего вожака. И такой родной, что становится плевать на все.  
  
Он отпускает чужие руки, давая застрявшей на застегнутых манжетах рубашке повиснуть на непривычно тонких для альфы запястьях испачканной и помятой тряпкой. Минсок не высвобождается, лишь цепляется отросшими когтями за мягкий ворс, когда чужие ладони оглаживают. Горячо и больно, оставляя глубокие царапины выступившими когтями. А Чонин как сумасшедший зализывает каждую, желая больше чужого вкуса на языке, успевая прежде, чем рана затянется. А потом скользит языком в расселину. И вылизывает так жарко и стыдно, что Минсок поскуливает, потираясь лбом о высокий ворс и жадно хватая вязкий воздух. Чонин оставляет следы зубов на светлой коже, дурея от того, как с каждой новой меткой запахи смешиваются. А потом облизывает палец и силой втискивает в сжатое колечко мышц, заставляя альфу под ним зарычать от неожиданности и проехаться когтями по паркету сквозь располосованный ковер.   
  
Не церемонится, потому что кипящая внутри ревность не дает до конца адекватно соображать. Вводит уже три, стараясь хоть как-то растянуть сквозь туман в голове. Трется о бедро крупной головкой и надрачивает в такт движениям собственных узловатых пальцев. Минсок дышит заполошно, но не вырывается, подставляясь под чужие поцелуи-укусы, утягивающие в кокон болезненной эйфории.   
  
В себя приходит лишь когда чувствует, что входит что-то гораздо больше пальцев. Чонин проникает медленно, срываясь лишь в самом конце, со шлепком встречаясь бедрами. Минсок рычит и ерзает, старается, чтобы не больно и приятнее. Мышцы, не предназначенные для этого, впускают неохотно, но Чонин напирает уверенно, постепенно наращивая амплитуду и двигая рукой на чужом члене в такт собственным толчкам. А сам ведет языком вдоль прогнувшегося позвоночника, оставляет царапины отросшими клыками. Брюнета ведет, когда его Минсок вот такой: открытый, податливый, но не размякший, до последнего не позволяющий себе унизительно стонать.   
  
Минсок чувствует, как равномерно и резко внутри двигается чужой член, задевая внутри то, от чего по телу медленно плывет наэлектризованное удовольствие. И хочется, чтобы это не кончалось. В противовес собственному внутреннему голосу и «я тебе доверяю» уверенным тоном из недавних воспоминаний. Минсок почти захлебывается, когда толчки становятся резче, как и движения ладони на истекающем члене, а Чонин жадно вылизывает шею, почти по-звериному порыкивая в ухо, от чего бросает в дрожь. Больно и приятно одновременно так, что полностью теряешься.  
  
А Чонин понимает, что сегодня все дошло до точки невозврата. Он больше не сможет никогда отпустить, потому что выбрал. Выбрал Минсока еще до того, как действительно осознал это. Выбрал еще мальчишку с растрепанными волосами и неровным изгибом губ. Когда еще надеялся, что он «представится» бетой.   
  
Минсок вдруг цепляется одной рукой за его кисть, за ту, что вцепилась когтями в светлую кожу, будто от боязни, что вырвется или отберут. Цепляется и подается назад. В ответ. Так, что сносит крышу окончательно, и Чонин наращивает темп, дурея от еле слышных стонов. А клыки чешутся, пробуждая звериное окончательно.  
  
Минсок чувствует, как накрывает резко, на очередном особо глубоком толчке, когда на собственном члене уже набухает узел. Но тут же кричит от боли и окончательно портит паркет, когда чужие зубы вонзаются в холку. Сверкает золотистой радужкой через плечо и пытается вырваться так, что почти выламывает руки. Кости срастутся, в отличие от того, что окончательно сжирает изнутри. Но Чонин держит крепко, порыкивая и вылизывая метку, которая не сойдет. Не привяжет запахом, но останется шрамом. Минсок не оставляет попыток вырваться, рычит, царапается, оставляя глубокие борозды, и скулит от безысходности и обиды. Пометил, как гребаную омегу.   
  
Вырывается и выплевывает все, что думает, вздрагивая от каждого сумасшедшего поцелуя вокруг метки и жарких признаний. Клянется, что не простит.  
  
Чонин понимает, но прижимает сильнее к себе. Не отпустит больше, Минсок это знает. А волк внутри послушно склоняет голову.


End file.
